Questions and Answers
This is the place Where you can ask us questions and we will try our best to give you perfect Answers. 1.Is zeno speed infinte? Ans:No.Not even close Please watch this video 2.Can you give me all feats of Dragonball super? Ans:Please read this. 3.Is Ben 10 multiverse infinite? Ans:Yes Please watch this from 19:20 4.Who is the ultimate ruler of Dragonball multiverse? Ans:Each Zeno is supreme ruler of their own worlds.According to Guidebook Tori bot is the Ultimate ruler of Whole Dragonball creation. 5.Zeno vs Tori-Bot vs Celestialsapiens vs Presence if they fight each who would won? Ans:Zeno gets mega curbstomp from Celestialsapien or Presence or Tori-Bot.Then They stalemate each other. 6.Some of my friends are saying Zeno is omnipotent Is it true or not? Ans:Zeno is Almighty in 12 universes.But if you are talking about Tier O+ then no not even close. 7.But They are keep saying that zeno is omnipotent! Ans:Ignore them.They are Blind followers and Blind followers don`t listen to anyone/facts. 8.Is Alien X omnipotent? Ans:Yes.We even gave you all the evidence,Facts and others just do visit our celestialsapiens page. 9.Is Goku Multi-Universal? Ans:He`s not even universal.We have to waited for his new form`s feats. 10.Some of my social friends are saying Goku can beat Alien X!!! Ans:IGNORE THEM.They don`t know anything. 11.They are keep saying that Goku is multi-universal!! ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ERS3gXk1sk&lc=z13jgrxoymztw5aio04cdtir3wigfrzruhc.1504376355619859 Ans:Hmm.I don`t know why are you taking them seriously.They didn`t give you any evidence.Look at them They were using Fan made calculation.A calculation that doesn`t make any sense.Sava said Only shockwave was able to threating the universe.Yes it`s true but he forgotten it took full potential of God Goku and 70% Beerus power to create the shockwave.It`s not like Goku create that shockwave with a snap of his finger. Your video also very clearly shows that the energy comes from the two fists clashing, the combined energy of two characters. Whis and Old Kai CLEARLY describe them BOTH contributing to the Universally destructive energy ball. The "Super, super highly dense energy" ball. The energy ball that Beerus only intended to destroy the Earth and some nearby planets with that unintentionally became "super, super highly dense" and increased in power, capable of destroying the Universe. Again... it took TWO of them. Not Goku by himself, Goku merely equalled a level of energy capable of destroying the Earth and nearby planets and the "clash" of them BOTH produced something significantly more powerful that not even Whis could do anything about, and as Beerus explicitly states later, Whis is more powerful than him and his Master. Their cherry-picking might re-enforce your point of view, but the context was deliberately ignored. Also, two of your pics from the anime are said by the narrator at the end of the show, which to be honest, is often worth about as much as that Shonen Jump scan that's been debunked 1,000 times. In this episode 13 Beerus nullifies the Universe ending explosion by using a 100% power Hakai. If Beerus had to use 100% of his energy for a potentially Universal feat and Beerus is still far stronger than SSG, it once again, demonstrates that SSG Goku is NOT Universal. It's amazing that virtually without exception, every single "debater" that insists their unproveable "facts" are the real thing will call reasonable people a troll. I mean, no offense, but half of what they're saying is nonsense and the other half is plainly wrong, but you dont see me calling them a troll. I just entirely disagree with them and cannot wrap my mind around how they can't see that they're misrepresenting what happened. Also They are changing their calculations most of the time.I also can see their ignorance.Which is a grave mistake they are doing.They weren`t trying to listen your evidence.They even ignored show and creators official statements. Official statements>>>>their falsely statements. Celestialsapiens redesigning franchise already surpassed all the feats of Drangonball super. Size of Ben 10 Franchise is infinite.Albedo state:It has no end!.Azmuth state Cosmos is Infinite.So did Professor Paradox. Toriyama said SSG Goku in the BoG movies was 60% of Beerus. This is a fact. You need to stop and actually do your research. And even in the movie Whis himself says Beerus used 70% of his power to win. by your logic since that movie was SSG Goku's first appearance and being 60% of Beerus is his strongest showing we should accept that... Yet a writer said he thought Goku couldn't destroy the universe. And Toyotaro had Zamasu say he would destroy the galaxy instead of universe. I'm going by what the writers and the story presents to me. Then Another DBZ Fan said How much proof do you need indicating that ssjg Goku IS universal????? Jesus, man, read/watch DB Super! Sorry i couldn`t able to find his actual proof except his own madeup calculation or proof.I request them to watch the anime again and this time please try to understand How wrong they are. There is only one thing that puts Goku and Beerus there and that is the universe shockwaves that never destroyed the universe. Beerus himself said that Whis trains him and that he is more powerful that Beerus. Whis said he is the fastest being in the universe. Whis is the one who took out Beerus the same way Beerus took out SS3 Goku. And you think I need to watch the show? If you NEED to say Whis was lying to make you correct, you're not correct. If you need to say Beerus was lying to make you correct, you're not correct. I don't need to say anyone was lying, because they have no reason to lie. And if they actually think about it at all, They'll discover that there are actual ways of everything being true and still working, but what they have to do before they get to that point, is accept that they might actually be wrong. Sava Rowsik said IKR all these people who try to debate about Goku they actually don't know anything about him just like Star Bearded guy in comments. Just Tell him Did he ever watch the anime.Without evidence or proof using own made up statement doesn`t make you right.I am very sorry to saying that None of Sava`s statement are correct. He was changing his own calculation every single time. I suggest you to tell them to give actual proof. We already give them evidence.If they don`t give YOU any evidence except their own made up calc.etc then ignore them. and Alien X win no question.Even if Goku had infinite power then Alien X will just erase him or make him normal Human level being.Alien X can do anything.Show and Creators said it for multiple times not once. Don`t ask me same question again.:) 12.Is Beerus Really Universal?? Ans: ☀ When Beerus was fighting SSG Goku, Beerus created a destructive energy ball that Goku managed to keep at bay. The two forces created what the Old Kai called a "super, super highly dense ball" of energy that was capable of destroying the Universe. Whis confirmed this. But Whis also said of Beerus 's original destructive energy ball, that Beerus likely only meant to destroy the Earth and some nearby planets. I think this is a statement that gets overlooked, but it isn't said for no reason. Lets examine: Earths nearby planets are Venus, Mars and Mercury. At their closest they are roughly 30, 40 and 60 million miles away from Earth respectively. So for Beerus to destroy those nearby planets in a single blast, Beerus would have needed an explosion at least 60 million miles in radius. That's insanely huge! Far, far more enormous than any explosion in any of Dragonball. But... It's still not a patch on the size of the Solar System as a whole, so it begs the question: How did compressing the energy suddenly change what Whis judged to be a potential 60m mile radius ball of death into a Universe killing ball of death? I'm sure it will be argued by some that the DB Universe is smaller than our own. That could be the case, but its unfounded. And given the reference similarities between the DB universe and our own, is also unjustified. It's not unheard of in the real world for something to gain disproportionately more potency from becoming denser. A black hole has the same mass as a large blue star, but its gravity is immensely larger because of the significant change density. But the difference in size between a black hole and a blue star is nothing compared to the difference in size between a small portion of a solar system and the entire universe. This idea makes even less sense when you consider that the energy ball didn't get so much smaller to warrant the enormous increase in apparent destructive power. So I think the reason the 'super super highly dense ball of energy' is Universal is down to the same reason the shockwaves released by the clashing punches between SSG Goku and Beerus would have eventually made the universe crumble. It seems more reasonable to suggest that because the Energy ball was made with God Ki, the dispersal of its energy might (like the fist clash shockwaves before it) get stronger and faster as they move from the epicentre. And it also seems more reasonable to suggest that the reason this energy ball would be so destructive compared to those shockwaves from the clashing fists, is that there was so much energy put into it by both characters - WAY more than a simple clash of punches. Suddenly, it makes a lot more sense how a character like Beerus, who its said has destroyed an entire Galaxy before, can destroy a Universe threatening super, super highly dense energy bomb. So I have come to the conclusion that Beerus is in fact, not Universal. He is Galaxy level, as may well have been the energy ball were it not for the potentially universe obliterating shockwave that would come off of it. Ans by President Nemesisreloaded. 13.Why Matt wayne give us two different answers about Alien X omnipotence? Ans:In this universe means in ben 10 Creation which I agree because Another series character can't do anything on Another seriers.Toaa can't do anything on Ben 10 creation. 2nd answer Matt gave us about "Can Do anything" and he says yes just like show says they can do anything.They even redesigned entire franchise for many times. 14.Why everyone is saying Celestialsapiens redesigned the show is a joke? Ans:They hate ben 10 they tried their best to proof Celestialsapiens are not omnipotent. chadzmuth said " ☀Your honor and Indetermind beings throughout the universe we all know celestialsapiens change the universes as often as my client changes his shirts ok that example ok my point i do have one that Celestialsapiens change the universe all the time like even first thinker azmuth`s voice and appearances changed at least 3 occasions all we know Celestialsapiens out there changing the universes at this very moment.I put it to you gentle aliens and not so gentle aliens if it right to one skrony(iDK how to spell it) little human responsible for misdeeds by entire race of omnipotent beings!!!!I say nay!NAY I SAY!!" He did say he has a point/proof.He wasn`t joking he give us proof that Celestialsapiens done it.Changing art style of franchise is not impossible for omnipotent beings.Tori bot and Editors done it to DBZ.One above All also did that to marvel. Alien X.jpg 15.Why vsbattles wiki state Alien X is not omnipotent? Ans:Karna I already argue with them but they seems to biased.They don`t want to see Alien X as a omnipotent being.They ignore show`s statement and Matt`s statement.(They only accept dwayne`s accept who died long time ago.his answer were rectoned by matt.)They Always follow their headcanon not the show.They said Naljians are more powerful than Celestialsapiens well in the show CS are most powerful being.They can do anything.Their power are beyond Naljians who are 26 dimensional being.However they want to lowball Naljians also they were saying Naljians may not be 26 dimensional being.Vs battles wikis are saying creators do not give attention to dimensional things.My reaction:Let me remind you whatever in show happened we will accept it No one in the world will accept your headcanon.They said Alien X is not omnipotent there can`t be more than one omnipotent My reaction:Let me refresh your memory In ben 10 omnipotent means can do anything They can do anything only if they agree.So don`t use your religious omnipotence against fictional shows.They said Alien X is not omnipotent they didn`t redesigned the franchise.My reaction:Let me remind you Your personal headcanon<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**My suggestion to everyone:Do not believe Any wiki including this one as your official source.Follow the show.Don`t follow their headcanons.Vs battles wiki sometimes follow their headcanon not the show.When we will believe the show we will believe the show when both show and Creators(Story-board editors because they know the show because they are the one who write story for the show)states they can do that for multiple times. We take shows as our official source.Because show is the one who debunked their own characters if needed.Like DBS,Generator Rex.Why Generator Rex?Because their statement is nothing like the feats.Nor any creator says God rex is universal. Are you dumbest human?if not then don`t follow any wikis follow the show and Story board editors. This wiki is democratic not bureaucratic or Autocratic.We do not follow anyone`s personal headcanon.Anyone can be president of this wiki.Youtube users,comic vine users,fandom users,google users etc.Whoever have great knowledge about the show. Tl;DR:Vs battles wiki does not follow the show always they sometimes follow their headcanons. 16. ☀Since Dragon Ball Super's characters are as strong as the plots demands it, will that counts as a official feats? i.e. Super Saiyan Anger Trunks stands up to Power-Stressed Fusion Zamasu (Light of Justice) it's equal to Vegito Blue and even forged a Spirit Bomb without seeing it or being trained by King Kai: Does it counts as feats or misconception? Ans:We have to count this as a feat.Spirit bomb is Energy attack.They share their energy to Trunks to beat Zamasu. 17.Alien X aside, people of DBZ kept comparing the aliens as street level. And I told myself: having the alien powers doesn't make the user powerful, it's the mastery of using them. Does it sounds truthful and logical? Ans:Most of the ben`s aliens above street level.of course you have mastered that alien`s abilities.Example:Ben didn`t know Atomix`s power due to that he kicked gwen and gang which send them extremely far away. 18.Do you think if Power Level is still used in Dragon Ball Super, the Power Scale will be well-balanced? Ans:Dragonball super power scale is now complete trash. 19. Why people kept mistaking every actions as Goku's feats? When I told them Vegito Blue is stronger then Beerus in the manga, they mistook it as official feat of Goku's strength (and completely ignore that he fused with Vegeta). Ans:They are blind followers of goku please ignore them. 20. I like to ask 2 questions as well 1,If it is Alien X vs TOAA , then who would win ? i would want to say 1 thing , TOAA was shown to have feats but Alien X who could do all those things that TOAA could was never shown to do it so people argue over feats which were never even shown for a character who could do it.will this fight end in a stalemate , will TOAA win or Alien X personally i believe they will Stalemate eachother Ans:If you remove the decisions problem of Alien X.Then stalemate. 21.People say that after the first fight with beerus Goku absorbed SSJG in his base which is true but they say that "now his base=ssjg" which i think is completely false , his base was merely boosted.Can you please tell me if i am right or wrong because i have been telling countles of people that that isnt true (they also say ssj3=1000 universes o.0) Ans:"People say that after the first fight with beerus Goku absorbed SSJG in his base which is true but they say that "now his base=ssjg" which i think is completely false"Yes they are wrong watch this if Base goku=SSG Goku Then He doesn`t need to transform SSG against Dyspo. "(they also say ssj3=1000 universes o.0)" This is whole new level of stupidity.It took 100% Beerus to nullify the potential universal busting attack which was created from both Goku and Beerus.Which makes Beerus potentially Universal level.If we follow their logic it makes Goku>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Zeno>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Beerus.Yeah they are 1000% wrong. 22,Can Zeno create ? We have seen zeno destory a timeline , universe but we never saw him create is there a potential evidence that he can create things out of thin air ? Ans:Zeno didn`t destroy timeline.If he did goku wouldn`t able to time travel to pick him.No for now zeno can`t create anything.Many says zeno have no weakness but we all see zeno is not good at speed.I say Zarama is the one who create universe. 23,Can The Prescence Die ? Ans:In Vergito Presence died for temporarily just don`t mix vergito and DC comics. 24,Is Cosmic Armor Superman omnipotent ? fans say that he is but i think he is not even close Ans:If he is omnipotent Then there is no reason we should call presence an omnipotent being.Thought Robot superman created by monitors.Yes he is not omnipotent not even close.Only presence is omnipotent in DC.We already powerscaled him Cosmic armor superman 25.Why Alien x say Galactic Gladiator can`t debate because his life depend on it? Ans:No His life wasn`t in dangerous.Alien X was talking about GG`s Personalities.GG`s personalities are based on roman Gladiators.When they fight they think their life is depend on that battle.You could have say Is Alien X life in danger because he wasn`t fighting?No Alien X didn`t even care about the fight it proof Celestialsapiens can`t be killed no matter what.Alien X was talking about Galactic Gladiator`s personalities. 26.Can Super Shenron Grant Any wish?Because last time we see DBS state Shenron can do anything but he can`t do many things. Ans:Yes they can grant any wishes.The matter is how large is their wishing power.Shenron can do anything on planetary scale. Beerus state Super shenron have power to destroy a universe It means Super Shenron can do anything on Universal Scale For now (we may see new impressive feats in future) .Super shenron able to grant universal level immortality to Zamasu.Zeno able to erase him because Zeno is EX5 (Multi Universal level). 27.How did rooter know about Alien X recreating Universe? Ans:They heard from the court battle in Universe v Tennyson episode. 28.Is Alien X invulnerable to damage ? invlunerable to anything ? Because the writer said that Alien X cannot be "hurt" or beaten directly he can only be made motionless by making his personalities argue Ans:Writer only said they are actual omnipotent.Yes they are invulnerable to anything. 29.Can Super shenron make a being omnipotent ? i think he cant because a person cannot become "omnipotent" because of wishing alone it is given , a DB fanboy said to me that goku can become omnipotent if he wishes to super shenron Ans:No not even close.All he can do make someone into universal level character.Super shenron failed to grant perfect immortality to Zamasu.According to Rooters Ben can use Alien X and will someday make a wish to wipe out everything from Existence. 30.Is God mode rex Universal?Because in show It state Rex is the most powerful being in the universe.So? Ans:No he`s not.Planetary being can be most powerful being in universe if there is no one more powerful than him.1/5 universal at least can be on galactic level but it wasn`t it was barely city level.So plantery or sol level 1/5 can be City level so Rex is on planetary or sol level. 31.Did Galactic Gladiator Alien x used full power in their fight? Ans:No.They followed multiverse rules to not use their omnipotence powers.If they used universe would be destroyed in nano sec.Proof:Only one Alien X arm easily able to cut 5th dimensional barrier which is above Universal. 32. ☀Bro A question in youtube I was having debate please see thishttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8HQhr2S61qgGet your "But Hey, Alien X!" shirts HERE: http://bit.ly/ButHeyAlienX Make sure you use the code 150917 for 15% off at checkout!﻿ comment Tell me who is right me or Ans:Of course the one who is using Shows & creator not Anyone's headcanon.He hadn't debunked anything.Tell him show & creator>>>>>>>>>>>>his headcanon.Also it seems he's bias so it's pretty much pointless to debate with your friend.When you see someone is biased don't argue with them because no matter what official info you give them they will not change their mind.They will ignore all the official details & will follow themselves.These kind of person sometimes act like they own the series.Yes You win. 33. ☀Question, if alien X IS omnipotent then can someone please explain to me why alien X has a race?. Omnipotents do not have a "race" if they do then that "race" is not truly a race but a race that shares the same mind, same thought, same emotion basically they are all one being but this is untrue isn't it? The celestialsapiens act on there own (in a sense) so they couldn't be one and same but as far as we know, there cannot be more than one omnipotent in a single set fictional-verse and judging by what this wiki says,celestialsapiens have some sort of social ranking but this doesn't make sense! Omnipotents are at the same level of intelligence, leaderships and hyper-compitence meaning there can't be a social ranking and "authorized" since they are all are basically = to one another at every aspect there HAS to at least be one celestialsapien that is above the others for there to be any form of "authorized" but that is impossible one omnipotent cannot be better than the other unless they are nigh-omnipotent. Do you see the situation I find myself in?. Can you explain to me in detail hkow the celestialsapiens are actual omnipotence when there are several evidence that points towards the celestialsapiens not being true omnipotents and if they really weren't then this wiki should be edited and some parts most be changed to "omnipotent" to "virtually omnipotent" else this wiki is basically spreading miss information. Ans:Well In ben 10 omnipotent means can do anything.Not All pwerful.If it was all powerful it should be One omnipotent which is not Celestialsapiens are equal even a newborn baby cs equal to adult cs.All of them can do anything.In Fiction Many charater state to be omnipotent but they aren't because in that fiction omnipotent means all powerful.All powerful can be finite or infinite.The Omnipotent you were about got mixed with omniscience,omnipresence & omnicompetence However who can do anything Can be all of them so your omnipotent=Only one being can do anything.In ben 10 All CS can do anything.All CS are equal.CS have a problem That is they only can do anything when they agree except Some CS who don't have problem with Their personalities Those CS also responsible for Changing Art syle,voice casting of Entire Ben 10 cartoon.However CS create their own rules for sake of the creation They choose only CS who doesn't has any decision problems. So Question is Is CS omniscience? Not all of them Because They didn't make a decision except Non Decision problem CS. All CS are equal and omnipotent That's why we said in this wiki "If an omnipotent has the ability to erase, you can also assume the have the ability to not be erased. So it's a stalemate since Celestialsapiens's are equally powerful as each other. they are omnipotent. Just because they struggle to come to a final decision doesn't mean they are less powerful or lack all feasible abilities. It just means they can't choose what to do. Their decision limitation has nothing to do with their power and so doesn't prevent them being omnipotent." 34.Is Jiren 4D Being or It's Just a wank? Ans: I wouldn't call him 4D at all, but its not total wank. Dr Manhattan is a mentally 4D character in that his mind transcends time so tachyons aside, he knows what has, is and will happen to him in his entire lifetime as if it was one moment. But even then he can't himself traverse time. Whis and the other angels, along with Hit and Guldo can all affect the flow of time, but they can't travel through it, or have their mind transcend it. The Supreme Kais can physically transcend time (backwards) but cannot affect its flow, or have knowledge of the past present and future simultaneously. A true 4D character would be able to do all of these things. What Jiren did was free himself from stopped time. So, logically, if you are stuck in time, you either have no movement and no thought, or you are travelling at light speed and no time passes for you. Either way the effect on your is the same. Stopped time. So there is something about Jiren that still works even in stopped time, otherwise he would not have been able to increase his power and break out of the time trap. So my guess is, he is a little like Dr Manhattan and his mind has limited ability to transcend time. So to me, he's a little bit 4D.Ans by President Nemesisreloaded. 35.can you explain me about How jiren shake nothingness?(world of void) Ans:You can't shake nothingness any more than you can shake infinity. You also can't change the colour of nothingness either. However, it's potentially true that the World of Void is inside the Grand Priests staff and is a dimension like that inside Whis's staff. If that's true, then the Grand Priest has complete control over it. You have to remember though that once you put something into nothing, it's no longer nothing, so when a character says they are shaking the World of Void, it's just their interpretation of whats happening in a place that defies logic.Ans by President Nemesis reloaded. 36.Skurd or Forever Knights DNA Scanner can Damage Celestialsapiens or not? Ans:No Skurd and Forever knights DNA scanner can't damaged Fully form Celestialsapiens.Not even Anilaarge able to do anything to them. 37.Can Goku destroy a universe? Ans: ☀If the defining characteristic of a 'universal character' is being able to destroy a universe over time, then most of the cast of DBS are universal. But if you define a 'universal character' as being one who can one-shot a universe or maybe even 2 or 3-shot a universe, or one who is level in principle to a proven universal character but lacks the necessary attack to destroy a universe then very very few DBS characters are universal. So who is universal? Zeno - proven. Who else? Possibly Gods of Destruction. Why possibly? GoD's have only been said to be a threat to one or more universes when they act as opposing forces, never by themselves. Why not SSG Goku? Same reason as the GoD's. The only existing evidence to support the claim that Beerus or other GoD's are universal is Beerus nullifying a bomb that was said to be capable of ending the Universe by both Whis and the Old Kai. However, Whis also stated that the bomb would "destroy several nearby stars" and "shatter" the universe. What does that mean? It means that the blast from that bomb created by the opposing forces of SSG Goku and Beerus would be lightyears in radius. But it also means the blast would set off a chain reaction and like a stone being thrown through a window and destroying initially only a small section of glass, would spread through chain reaction and lead to the entire window losing its integrity and breaking into many pieces (You can imagine how a full power Beerus vs a full power Champa for example would create a destructive blast far greater than a few lightyears across). This could ONLY occur because of two opposing forces and so SSG Goku is completely incapable of one-shotting a Universe. What about Whis? Whis explicitly told us he couldn't stop it. If Whis can't stop a blast capable of destroying nearby stars and causing a chain reaction that would shatter the universe, then he, by his own words, is not capable of standing in the way of, and by logic and knowledge of how Ki works in Dragonball producing a Universally destructive blast. So Whis is not Universal either. Which frankly means that none of the mortals, UI or not, are Universal, since if Jiren and UI Goku are only just GoD level in power and Whis could slap Beerus about if he wanted, then there's nothing to suggest mortals are anywhere near it. And thats ignoring the God Ki being used by a God issue.Ans by Nemesis reloaded. 38.Elemental manipulator vs Matter manipulator? Ans:What are the elements? They are air, water, ice, fire, wood, earth, and metal. That's what Elemental is, natural elements you see things are made of in the world around you with your own eyes, not in an electron microscope. The elemental forces of nature are different from the elements that are the atoms that make up the world as we know it. But even ignoring that, matter manipulation goes further and would include anything partical, even the subatomic. And that's a totally different ability. Matter manipulator wins easily. 39.God mode rex vs Golden A.M.A.Z.O? Ans:I think it all honesty it would come down to who pulls off the first move. But the fact that AMAZO can pull off is moves so damn easily and over huge distances, makes me think he'd win.Based on feats, God Rex hasn't done that much. Amazo can move planets between dimensions with a thought and not have to be present.Also AMAZO is beyond Nano Technology. 40.Which shield is more durable Plumber prison for Albedo or dwarf star shield or 5th dimensional shield? Ans:5th dimensional shield it's above universal. 41.Negative Alien X vs Alien X vs Ben 10,000's Alien X? Ans: Alien x doesn't have counterparts Albedo,Ben 10,000 and Ben Prime trasform into alien x, they merge into one same Alien x It Is impossible that Alien x has counterparts, the celestialsapien live outside the existence.So it's depends on Alien x who they will help. The creator state that because Alien X is a Celestial Sapien and outside of time and space, there can only be one of him. So if Ben 10 and Ben 10,000 activate Alien X together only one of them will get him, and it will be whichever one activates Alien X first. 42.Lol joke of the day alien x curbstomp zeno I mean I’m laughing at your stupidity I mean come out of your delusional world and see the reality and go read some actual stuff of dragonball Zeno will just blinks entire Ben 10 universe including alien x without breaking a sweat I mean characters like Goku and jiren shaking the whole infinity with there mere presence which transcends space and time itself and here you are making a joke that alien x destroys zeno oh I mean if it was a dream well sure alien x is stronger but in reality alien x is nowhere in the leagues of zeno. Bro is it true?This is from Quora. Ans:I didn't know Quora has DBS wankers. It seems he didn't watch Ben 10.Anilaarge also wipe out entire universe including Space and Time.Alien X didn't Feel it not even a bit of iit.No one can shake nothingness.World of void thing I already explained it in Q/A 35.Alien x is beyond 26 dimensional.Also he is wrong about Goku and Jiren transcending Time and space I ans it in Q/A 34.Celestial sapien changing animation quality,Art style,voice casting is beyond any dbs feats.Zeno & Grandpriest are only 4D.Again we only follow official. Only tori bot & his editors are only omnipotent being.Only they can stalemate against Celestialsapiens. 43.Bro Help me in Zeno vs Alien X debate! Ans:Don't tell me that your friend doesn't know what dimensional being means.Dimensional thing is most affective thing 2D being can't harm on 3D being(Most of the fictional characters)3D being can't harm 4D being(Thought robot superman,Zeno & Grandpriest possibly etc)4D being can't harm any 5D being(contemelia)5D being can't harm on 6D(Akasha F/Stay night).6D can't Harm 7D so on 3D,4D,5D,6D,10D etc can't do any harm on 26D(Naljians ben 10). Confirmed by show & creator The characters that can go beyond any dimensions are Tori bot(DBZ),Editors(DBZ),Toaa(Marvel),Presence(DC),Celestialsapien(Ben 10) etc. These are only characters who are beyond any dimensional and omnipotent beings.They can do annything on any scale.Only thing CS can do anything when they agree Creator(Matt wayne one of the main ben 10 creator)said multiple times If CS agree to do anything then they are actual omnipotence.Best feat of CS is changing animation quality of entire Ben 10 frachise.(Ben 10 frachise is infinite & 26 dimensional)including Artstyle,voice casting.They changed all dimensions,Infinite timelines,infinite universes etc.if you aren't DBS wanker you will accept the truth ☀http://comic-vs-anime-vs-cartoon.wikia.com/wiki/Omnipotent.However Toribot & his editor done that same feat on DB franchise. Now you are going to think Zeno is extremely weak.which is not.Zeno feats are 4D.There are extremely few characters who are 4D.4D is above 2D and 3D feats.What's 4D feat just watch Thought Robot superman he is 4D.4D can wipe out anything except Time(Future zeno wipe out 12 universes except time).5D can wipe out existence including Time.5D also exists outside of Time & space. Note:4D can kill another 4D.Zeno is not complete 4D he's not good at speed.By feats Zeno is low multiversal. You are also wanking Gods of destruction being multiversal.GoD's are universal at best.I know DBS fan's like to calculated any Character by multiply it which is nothing but fanmade & trash.DBS show showed us GoD's are at best universal. On topic:Let alone Alien X even Naljians can curb stomp Zeno. I gave him all the official info if is not biased or wanker he will accept it.But if he is he will ignore it.If he ignore it then you should ignore him.Category:Q/A 44.Can 3D being Harm 4D beings? Ans:Yes of course. 4D beings dont only exist in time, they also exist in space. Here's the problem. Lets say there's a 2D being and he only lives in the dimensions of forward/back and up/down. He does not have the ability to comprehend, see or touch the left/right 3rd dimension. This means that a 2D being can only see one almost infinitely thin part of you, and because you do exist in the left/right and move around in the left/right, to him, you are constantly changing shape and even disappearing entirely. Then there's the question of force, as in, how could a near infinitely thin being possibly weight except next to nothing? A piece of paper would weight more, so how much force would a 2D being have to hit you with in order to hurt you? So when you're thinking about a 3D being - humans - attacking a 4D being, they would be constantly changing shape and may disappear entirely due to moving around in time like we do the left/right dimension. And like a 2D being trying to hurt a 3D being, its not that they can't, but if you tried to hurt a 4D being, you might find you'd have to use an exceptionally high amount of force for them to even notice you. We'd be less than a sheet of paper to them.Ans by President Nemesis Reloaded. 44:Is Wikipedia unreliable source? Ans:50% yes.They are wrong at many fictions.